


Christmas lights, you put up Christmas lights and slip into Jey Uso arms

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [33]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Jey Uso/Original Female Character(s), Jey Uso/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Christmas lights, you put up Christmas lights and slip into Jey Uso arms

###    


You leaned forward on the ladder, humming to the tune of the Christmas song that was playing, while reaching out towards the hook so you could place the Christmas light cord on it, just as you hooked the cord onto the hook, you started to lose your balance, you let out a whimper, trying to balance yourself but failing, only making the ladder wobble even more. The ladder gave out making you let out a scream.

“Woah.” You gasped out, bracing yourself for the impact, you closed your eyes. Bracing yourself for the hard impact, only it didn’t come, you felt arms wrap around you, you let out a tiny squeak opening your eyes to see Jey smiling at you.

“Caught ya.” Jey chuckled, still holding onto to you.

“Thanks.” You whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“You alright?” he asked, still not letting you go.

“I’m fine, just a little frightened, you can let me go you know.” You responded.

“Nah.” Jey responded, his eyes staring at your lips.

“We should really put up the rest of Christmas decorations.” You spoke, unwrapping your arms around his neck, you tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn’t let you.

“Or we could you know take a break, and make out.” He suggested, biting his lower lip. You gulped, looking at him then this lips.

Before you could even give him a reply, he pressed his lips against yours without a second thought, making you let out a moan, you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Making….out….it….is….then.” He spoke, in between kisses


End file.
